Game of Survival
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Where life is hard but the laws are harder. Being different gets you hunted and killed, but there are a few safe havens for people like them. Toss in a blue haired witch, a green eyed cat demon, genie, nymph, vixen, werewolf, and siren. Paranormal AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm back with a new story for Miraculous Ladybug. This plotline just wouldn't leave me so I wrote a first chapter to test run this. Let's just see how this goes! That's really all I have to say as of now!**

* * *

 **Game of Survival**

 **Chapter 0.1**

 **Hunt**

* * *

 _Paranomal beings have been hunted for generations. Anything that was remotely different from a normal human being was deemed killable. Anything inhumane was legal to kill without a punishment- for it was cleansing the world of things that didn't belong. For over three centuries, the_ Others _, as humans referred to them- have been hunted and killed in different ways._

 _To be an other was to be born to die. There was no certain age one could come into terms with what they were. They could grow into it, or be born straight out of the womb being different. It didn't matter if an Other was a child, or a baby- it was wanted dead. That alone made one thing clear to every Other, survival was everything._

 _And that made them dangerous._

Marinette Dupain-Cheng tugged the black hoodie over her head, bowing her head as she ducked into the crowded streets of Paris for some sense of cover. She didn't know where where was going ot where to even go. She didn't have much money, or anyone to call for help. Her parents weren't an option, she didn't want to bring them anymore trouble than she had already.

In school teachers taught their students that the Others were the enemies. Others were not to be trusted, not to be befriended, and certainly not to be given a chance to live. It was the law to report them right away, even if they were your own kin. As cruel as it may seem, that was the law and the law was hard and unjust- but it was the law. Breaking it was never an option, there were rumors that punishment was worse if you were an Other protector.

To break a law that involved an Other was punishable by death, but that actually just depended on the judge and the Other you were caught harboring. That was why Marinette had to leave her parents, so they wouldn't be punished for protecting her- because the blue eyed girl was positive her parents would rather die than report her. Her parents actually loved her that much, or so she hoped. She never really actually stuck around to ask, not wanting to risk it.

Marinette wasn't _exactly_ sure what she classified as, but she was guessing a shaman- a _healer_. Ever since her little incident back at the school classroom, Marinette had began to think more and more about it. There were moments her Maman would tell her stories of her great grandmother healing people with special medicines she made, but that was about it.

Not much to go off on really, but it was still better than nothing. There were some people who never knew they were an Other until it was too late, and they never had the chance to figure themselves out. Marinette though, just wished she could have some good luck for once. Except she started to have bad luck the day she saw a black cat with green eyes.

Maybe she was cursed, that had to be it.

It really didn't matter now that she was roaming around in the middle of Paris, the winter chill nipping at her nose as snow fell. By now the crowds had thinned and she would have to find someplace to hide before the hunters started to do their nightly patrols. By now she was sure her name was listed on possible Others, meaning she would be questioned if she caught.

 _This is all happening too fast_. Marinette thought to herself as she turned discreetly into an alley, eyes searching for desperately for a spot to duck into for the night to sleep without being found. _Way too fast_.

Walking with tentative, caution steps, Marinette hid herself further in the shadows- slowly sinking into the night. The helicopters had already made their debut in the sky, shining the light brightly through the alley. Maybe an alley hadn't been the best choice, but it was better than being on the open streets with the hunters and their different guns.

 _Don't make a sound_.

Squatting down, Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed as far against the wall as she could as voices sounded above her from the rooftops. She wasn't sleeping tonight.

* * *

 _ **January**_

Two months of hiding in the dark can change someone. Two months of not speaking and surviving _will_ change someone. Marinette missed her home, missed her bed and food she didn't steal or dumpster dive for. It wasn't as hard now, hiding in plain sight. Still, Marinette had yet to to leave Paris.

She had found out the hard way that they checked people by scan, meaning that passports meant nothing when it came to getting away. That was the day that Marinette was classified as a wanted Other. She was picked up by a scanner when observing people getting on a plane- and that caused a huge ruckus for hunters going after Marinette.

They classified her as a _witch,_ and at first Marinette had been scared of her ability to flip a car with a wave of her hand, but it was her way to _survive_. That was the story of how Marinette's name jumped from the possible Others, to the top of the wanted list.

Yes, Marinette was well aware of witches being burnt at the stake- and yeah, she wasn't looking forward to her death if the hunters caught her. That meant she was royally screwed, because everyone apparently believed witches were pure evil from hell that served as the devil's advocate. Like really, they couldn't just give her a chance to save a puppy and prove she wasn't all that bad?

 _It's not that simple_. No, it never was because to be different was to be feared, and when you were feared then you are as good as dead. It was January now, winter was full force as of now. Snow still fell mercilessly from the dark skies over Paris, taking no care if one was outside. People were wrapped in their warmest clothing, guzzling hot drinks down to keep their body temperatures warm as they walked the snowed in streets. White was literally everywhere, but it was also a pretty sight with Paris's lights shinning full force.

Marinette shivered when the wind blew her blue hair, sending chills down her spine. It was this time of year that made it dangerous to live outside, because if the hunters didn't take you out, then the environment would. There were hidden safe houses, underground, where others stayed in this type of weather- but they were strictly confidential.

Yeah, Marinette would have to say she was getting this lifestyle down. Slowly but surely. She hadn't been anywhere close to home, or to anyone she once knew. She stayed in the shadows, slowly becoming forgotten in the world- but her existence would never really be erased. That was the downside, she would have to live always on alert for anyone and alone. She couldn't go home, no matter how strong the urge was.

Marinette's head snapped up suddenly when she heard a loud crash, followed with a groan. She looked across the street where a blonde haired male was getting up, blood staining his white shirt on his shoulder blade. Her blue belled eyes narrowed, taking a step back to avoid the commotion- only luck wasn't on her side as the blonde ran towards her. _With the damned hunters behind him_.

"Turn left, walk slowly and calmly, and don't look back." Marinette muttered to herself, trying to blend in with the civilians.

That little mantra went out the window when the hunters openly started to take fire, right at the blonde and right at _her_. Marinette made a noise, _shrieked_ , and glared at the blonde- who was now tackling her to the floor to dodge the flying metal of death.

"There's two of them now!" A hunter yelled, because her hood had fallen off so _cliche_ like and they had pocket scanners. _Great_.

"This is your fault, _blonde_." Marinette hissed at the blonde, who had vivid green eyes that seemed to glow. Like a cat's.

"Sorry, m'lady, but don't _fall_ for me just yet." He grinned, hissing when he moved his shoulder- which had a _bullet_. "We need to get out of here."

Marinette nearly yelped when he pulled her up without a second thought and began to run. Yells and orders were heard behind them as the hunter's motorcycles roared to life, because they had to be badass and ride death machines. Still, as much as Marinette was annoyed at the sudden eventful turn of her day, she was somewhat worried about the blonde that was bleeding next to her as they ran.

"You're wounded!" Marinette yelled as they took a sudden turn into an alley, which Marinette noted as the most _stupidest_ thing the blonde could do. She wasn't one to stereotype people, but this boy was living up to the dumb blonde myth.

"I didn't notice!" He shouted back, voice laced in sarcasm.

Marinette rolled her blue eyes. "Where are we going!?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that!"

Right when Marinette was going to blow up yelling, her eyes widen as her sixth sense kicked in. Gripping the blonde's hand tighter, Marinette willed her legs to go slightly faster so she was taking lead, and then she was tossing the blonde to the left. She didn't stop there, pivoting quick to turn towards the hunters that speed their way towards them.

" _Et abiit_." Marinette uttered softly as the hunters took aim, and suddenly a waved pushed them back- and the alley was cleared.

It took a moment, feeling proud and accomplished before Marinette _lost her shit_. She started to panic, asking out loud what the hell did she just do, and how the hell did she do it. She questioned herself, and how this world was made, and everything inside it. She even questioned life. That was before the blonde suddenly took hold of her shoulders, and spun her to face him.

"Calm down." He spoke to her it a ragged voice, out of breath. "You sure as hell can throw, but you need to take a deep breath and _calm the fuck down_."

Marinette's eyes were wide, fear in them. She really had no control over herself, even when she told herself she had all the control she needed. She had been living in that hope that she could hide it, but clearly she couldn't if words in another language just sputtered out if her mouth against her will.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked meekly, feeling weak under the intense green eyes that stared down at her.

"Adrien. Adrien Argeste." The blonde grinned.

The ex-fashion model, the one that Marinette used to really have an unhealthy thing for? Yeah, this really was a small world. It made sense now though, why the company had to find a new model and why Adrien suddenly disappeared. Sure there had been rumors, but they never really confirm the deaths of Others in public.

"You're an Other." Marinette stated, her hand moving over the wound on his shoulder that was oozing blood faster. " _Sana_."

Adrien was quiet, watching Marinette and suddenly feeling relief on his pain. She had healed him. A complete stranger, and as relieved he felt- he also knew just how new she was to this world of the supernatural. It was stupid to help other Others without knowing them. She was uttering words.

"And you're a witch." Adrien said softly, his hand lifting up to brush her hair behind her ear. "What's your name?"

A blush spread on Marinette's face when he brushed her hair back. "Ah-um, my n-name? Marinette!"

Adrien chuckled at the squeak in her tone, knowing he'd made her uncomfortable. He grinned at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to walk. "Thank you for healing me, but don't use your powers so openly- they might get us caught _purr_ -incess."

"A pun?" Marinette groaned, forgetting her embarrassment before her face flushed again. "Hey! You ran into _me_ , remember that! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this alley way!"

"Then you would be lonely, without your knight in shining armor!" Adrien said in mock horror. "Besides, fate brought you and I together- don't you think?"

"Not really." Marinette pipped up, pulling her wrist free. "I was perfectly fine alone, thank you very much."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Well then I guess you don't want to go to the safe haven."

Marinette's eyebrow twitched. "If you're telling me that you knew the way the whole time-"

"Didn't mean to run into the hunters!" Adrien chimed. "I just have the luck of a black cat. Besides, I was roaming these alley's looking for you."

"For me?" Marinette's voice was suspicious.

Adrien paused, and looked over his shoulder at Marinette. "I'm a cat demon, or a _familiar_. I sensed you a few weeks ago, and I lost you."

"And you were looking for me why?" Marinette asked, accusingly.

"I wasn't." Adrien replied. "I reported you to the Master of Miraculous Academy, a top secret safe haven for teens like us. Only we learn about ourselves there and blah, blah, blah. It was Master Fu who sent me to retrieve you."

"You _reported_ me!?" Marinette hissed through her teeth.

"I knew it was a matter of time, and I couldn't sleep the first night when I tried to ignore the fact you would get caught and killed." Adrien shrugged. "It didn't settle well with me. Anyway, you going with me or not?"

"I don't really have a choice." Marinette said pointedly, following Adrien.

They fell into a tense silence as they walked the alley ways, hoods on as the sun slowly set. Adrien Argeste, who would have thought? Though, there was something about the word Adrien had said that made Marinette feel weird. _Familiar_. What was that supposed to mean? She understood the cat demon and the awful puns that seemed to go with it, but familiar?

"Hey Marinette, what do you call a witch that lives at the beach?" Adrien asked, grinning from under his hood.

"I don't know." Marinette sighed, already not liking this joke.

"A sandwich!" Adrien stated, laughing.

"That was horrible."

"Don't you mean _claw-ful_?"

"Don't you ever."

* * *

 _et abiit_ \- Be gone

 _Sana_ \- Heal

 **I hope you liked this first chapter! Sorry it's a little short, most of my stories start short. Anyway, please really do let me know if you liked this and if I should continue. The more feedback i get, the more likely I will be to update more and write more.**

 **That's it for now! Thank you!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so long, and I'm so sorry about that! I've been so busy with graduating high school (which I did) and now my new job! I swear I'm working and sleeping! Now I need to learn to drive before college starts in less than two months! Gah!**

 **I will keep this short and sweet! I really appreciate the support and reviews I have been receiving for this story and other stories. I'm also very sorry for a wait in an update for this story in general. The plot line might be a little slow, but that is because I am still planning it and writing it out.**

 **Love you all and hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Game of Survival**

 **Chapter 0.2**

 **Safe Haven**

* * *

If there was anything Marinette learned on the way to the safe haven with Adrien, is that the blonde had the absolute _worst_ luck in the world. She thought hers was horrible, but Adrien's was downright bad luck sent from the deepest parts of hell to haunt him around. At least she was able to avoid catching people's attention, but his presence practically _demanded_ attention.

Granted it could have just been a model thing. It was easy to forget that the boy was once a well known model before he disappeared off the face of the earth, she also never gave him credit of being the biggest flirt on the planet. Oh, and apparently he had self claimed the title _Pun King_ \- as if that were something to be proud of.

Which lead to the next fact that Adrien Argeste had a thing for cat puns, absolute terrible cat puns in Marinette's opinion. There were times he'd sneak them into conversations, causing the blue haired girl to abruptly end the conversation right then and there. Yeah, no- she wasn't a _punny_ person- according to Adrien. At least he was right about one thing.

"Please tell me we are almost there." Marinette muttered, feet aching from their long journey in the sewers of Paris.

It was Adrien's idea to come into the sewers for two reasons. One, he would draw less attention to them with his amazingly good looks and horrible luck- his words, not hers. And two, the safe haven was secretly underground anyway. Apparently it was a hoax that the safe haven was in an alleyway, made only to throw those hunters off, but sometimes causing the lives of other paranormals.

"Well _purr_ -incess, we don't have much longer to go." Adrien tapped his nose. "My sense of smell never lies."

Marinette grimaced. "What scents are you even picking up? All I smell is horrid scents."

"Well to start things off, I can smell the distinct scent of vanilla on you." Adrien replies. "Also that you need a shower, not to be rude."

"Jeez, thanks _kitten_." Marinette muttered under her breath. "You just have a way with words, making girls swoon in their very shoes."

"I just have that effect on people." Adrien grinned, looking over his shoulder and winking.

Marinette's damn hormones kicked in then, causing her face to redden. She hated that her own heart speed up at a little flirt, but then again no real boy had ever given her such attention. Composing herself, Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she continued to follow behind him.

Silence fell over the duo, a tense silence. It was clear to Adrien what type of girl Marinette was and that was that she didn't trust people very easily. Not that Adrien could even blame her, because in this world anyone could backstab you, even blood. He could sense how tense her muscles were, but she was good at masking it. Had he ever been normal or unknowing to the cruel reality of the world, he might have not even noticed anything off about Marinette at all.

"So how did you disappear off the face of the world and show up out of the blue suddenly?" Marinette asked, curious to what Adrien's past was about.

Adrien glanced at her, green eyes flickering with what seemed to be doubt. "I woke up one morning as a cat, freaked out and ran. My father was never loving man, so I had no doubt that he'd report me to the hunters. Especially since people found out he harbored me, and scanners picked me up- it would be bad for business."

Marinette felt bad for even asking now. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine." Adrien spoke softly now. "Though I feel as if that's why my mother disappeared suddenly, but at the time my father had been different with her around."

"Different?" Marinette asked as they continued to walk the damp ground, now used to the smell that wafted around. "Good different or bad different?"

Adrien smiled slightly, as if reminiscing in the memory. "A good different. He wasn't horrible father, still wasn't the best- but he was at least bearable. If that makes any sense at all."

"Maybe he was busy running the business." Marinette offered.

Adrien sighed. "That's what I used to tell myself too. Even convinced myself once, but then one day Chloe Bourgeois slipped apparently, using her abilities in the middle of visiting one of my photo shoots. Her father tried to protect her, but he ended up getting arrested."

"What does your father have to do with that?" Marinette asked, surprised. She knew Chloe was an Other, but now that she knew the exact reason why Mr. Bourgeois wasn't mayor it was suddenly overwhelming.

"My father was the one who reported them both." Adrien continued as they stopped in front of a weird emblem. "Chloe was taken away, and her father received punishment for harboring an Other."

Marinette couldn't even imagine how Adrien must feel, because had her own parents down that to someone else she would question everything she ever known. How _horrible_ was it? It was none of their faults that they had these supernatural aspects to themselves. They never asked for this, and they were basically being punished for being born.

"What a harsh end." Marinette muttered under her breath.

Adrien, with his sensitive hearing, heard Marinette loud and clear. His lips twitched into a knowing smile, saying nothing as he stared at the emblem on the wall. For a moment, Marinette wondered what was going on until the emblem spiralled around and the wall of the sewer broke open.

"Follow me, Princess." Adrien says, walking into the opening with a stunned Marinette following into the hallway.

As soon as Marinette had stepped in behind Adrien, the wall closed itself again with a loud clack. Glancing back, Marinette could see that it was locked by a highly sophisticated lock and from the other side it was sealed tight enough to pass as a normal wall.

Inside the hallway wasn't the same horrid smelling sewer, but instead it was a steel hallway that ended by another steel door that had a padlock besides it. Squinting her eyes, Marinette could briefly make out it was a voice lock, meaning that it was voice activated with the right voice command.

"This is the hallway to the safe haven entrance, Miraculous Academy." Adrien began to explain, glancing over his shoulder at Marinette.

"Miraculous Academy?" Marinette repeated.

Adrien grinned. "I told you there was a place where us younger Others can go to learn more, and that I was taking you there to meet Master Fu."

"Master Fu?" Marinette blinked. Once again everything was just happening way too fast. One minute she was able to blend into the normal city crowd, then the next she was being chased because of the blonde leading her down the sewer now, and suddenly she was being taken to a safe heaven.

A month ago Marinette would have laughed at the idea, because no one had enough hope for a moment like this. Sure Marinette used to have a limitless supply of hope, just waiting for someone to come by and help her. No one ever did, she had to learn to survive and that alone changed her sweet personality to a colder, less trusting one.

Hope was just a figment of the imagination, something one might make up to give them something to hold onto.

"Master Fu watches over us youngsters, given there's like six of us, seven now with you. He makes sure we know how to keep ourselves hidden and safe, which saved our asses multiple times before." Adrien spoke fondly of the man.

"Must be nice." Marinette muttered, bitterness in her voice.

Adrien glanced over at her, understanding all too well where her bitterness would be coming from. "I know you've been alone and dealing with it for a while now, Marinette, but you can trust us."

" _Us_." Marinette said the word skeptically. "It's one thing to trust you but it's another thing to trust a group of people, especially in this world where people would rather see me burned at the stake than me breathing."

Adrien let out a soft sigh, knowing it was going to be difficult to get Marinette to trust anyone. Hell, if this little first adventure they had said anything, it was the fact that Marinette had a hard exterior built up, so that it was difficult to break down. Natural survival instincts, to trust no one but yourself.

It wasn't just that, but Adrien also noticed how Marinette hardly knew anything about what she was. Yes, it had be established that she was a witch, but she also admitted she knew barely anything magic wise, and the things that she _did_ know came to her in the moment when she needed to fight.

Glancing back at the girl, Adrien looked forward to lead her down and around the confusing halls that would eventually lead to Master Fu directly. The man in charge would know how to further help Marinette, since there wasn't much Adrien could do for her alone. Hell, he could barely get the girl to open up to him, so what else was there that he could even do for her when she didn't want to give her full name to him in the first place?

It was sort of frustrating for him, because he _wanted_ to help her. Every fiber of Adrien's being told him to help the blue haired girl that walked at a good distance behind him. From what little he had been able to get out of her, she had a harder time than most of the Others. Sure they all had their stories, but they had at least found the safe haven within a few weeks.

Marinette on the other hand was on the radar of the hunter's scanners, wanted by the government. She admitted that she slipped up and gotten discovered. Yet before that, her mother had helped her get away, and since that heart wrenching moment she'd been completely and utterly alone in this cruel world.

"Here we are." Adrien announced, stopping in front of a dark wood door that had a red chinese emblem on it that caught Marinette's attention. "This is Master Fu's office, the very place where you will be able to find him most times."

Marinette merely gave Adrien a wary glance, not exactly sure if she should trust this Master Fu. Yet Adrien was so confident that this man could and would help her. The promise of somewhere safe, where she didn't have to constantly look over her shoulder seemed a little too good to be true. Every other spot she had gone too believing that it was the safe haven had always come out false, and once she nearly lost her life.

"Are you sure he can help me, Adrien?" Marinette asked softly, quickly grabbing the blond's raised wrist to stop him from knocking. "What if I'm just being a nuisance?"

Adrien gave her a bright, encouraging smile. "He will help you, trust me Marinette. Especially since you're a witch."

"You're saying that as if I'm something special." Marinette muttered, because being what she was has only ever brought her problems.

"That is because you are something special, child." An aged voice stated from behind the two teenagers, who turned around to face the short elderly man. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the last known witches."

"How do you know who and what I am?" Marinette questioned, body tensing up.

Master Fu chuckled, "I couldn't harm you even if I tried. Arthritis seems to disable a man, and as for your question, it is because I am an Other myself. A seer. I seen you coming here." Master Fu nodded towards Adrien. "Even saw him finding you. I apologize for him, he always seems to find trouble."

"Hey! That's not true!" Adrien protested, crossing his arms. "Trouble always seems to find _me_!"

Both Marinette and Master Fu shared the same unamused looks, knowing well that Adrien was a natural bad luck charm. "You nearly got us caught twice before we got into the sewer." Marinette pointed out smartly, clicking her tongue.

"Key word being _nearly_. Did I get us caught? No, I didn't, so let's not ponder on the side of _what ifs_." Adrien argued back, shaking his untamed blond hair and leaning back against the cement wall.

Master Fu smiled at the interaction, glad to see Adrien a little more laid back. The blond was always looking for trouble, but Master Fu _knew_ that this girl would bring change amongst this place. In what way and how, he wasn't sure. All he had saw and felt was warmth, heartbreak, and a strong bond.

"Let's get inside and get Marinette adjusted." Master Fu said as he walked towards the door, opening it with a wave of his hand over the red chinese emblem.

Marinette lingered behind a few seconds as the short old man walked into the large office with Adrien in tow. Noticing that she wasn't following, the blond looked back at the blue eyes girl and gave her a head nod to beckon her to follow. Hesitantly Marinette listened, walking into the office with the doors closing behind her.

The office itself was tall, shelves on shelves leading upwards all filled with different types of books no doubtingly. The aged look and arrangement entranced Marinette, because all of this was hidden below ground. It was a shame really, because she knew that this place deserved recognition. Yet, maybe it would be preserved longer if no one knew about it.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Master Fu said, breaking Marinette out of her awe at the large office.

"Just Marinette is fine." Marinette said softly, drawing her attention to focus on Master Fu- who now sat in his chair behind his large oak desk. "I do I have one, and that's what you meant by one of the last witches."

Master Fu gave her a sad smile. "It's simple really. You're one of the last of your kind."

"Witches date all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials, and even longer before that." Adrien suddenly spoke out, sitting in front of Marinette on the desk, to the side of Master Fu so he wasn't blocked. "A lot of the witches were wiped out during the trials, only crafty ones had innocents killed. As times went on, witches would sometimes turn away from what they were in fear that they would be discovered."

"All these years witches have been hunted and killed?" Marinette inquired, earning a nod.

"Witches, werewolves, and sirens are the most popular ones killed." Adrien explained, sighing softly. "In earlier years, the government kept the truth of Others away from public, but once it was exposed that we were real and amongst the normal they wanted eradicate us. They're pretty damn close to it too."

"Which brings us the the reasons why safe havens were created in secrecy." Master Fu took over, grabbing a book from the drawer besides him and sliding it over towards Marinette. "We have to stay away from the humans, for they will not hesitate to kill us. You especially Marinette."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the book and flipping through the pages she could barely read. "This is in Latin. I don't know Latin."

Master Fu laughed, giving her a warm smile. "It will come to you in due time. WItches all speak the same language, which is the reason why most spell books are accessible by all witches who come into contact with them."

Marinette's eyes widen, looking back down at the book in her lap now. Her fingers lightly traced the title, then looked back up. "You're giving this to me?"

"I certainly can't read it, so what use is it to _me_?" Master Fu retorted, leaning back. "Now a few rules for this safe haven in general. We don't have real teachers here, nor adults besides myself. I take it as my mission and duty to keep you lot here safe and educated. We meet for two hours a day to practice each individual abilities and since we are limited space here, you will have to share a room with someone."

Marinette was surprised by how fast this was going, not sure how to react or feel. She wasn't very fond of the idea of sharing a room with a complete stranger, yet she didn't really have a choice. At least here she didn't have to worry about someone killing her in her sleep, hopefully.

"She can room with Alya." Adrien simply suggested, looking at Master Fu over his shoulder. "I think the two of them will hit it off right away."

"I don't know-"

"It's perfect!" Master Fu declared, grinning. "You're right, those two will be a perfect match for roommates!"

"Hey-"

"Don't you meet _purr-_ fect?" Adrien purred, chuckling when Marinette threw a random book at him from a shelf, which didn't hurt at all since she couldn't throw.

"It's not funny!" Marinette shouted, groaning when Adrien gave her a grin.

"Of course it's not, but I'm _feline purr_ -tty _meow_ -velous." Adrien winked, earning a book to the face. "Meow-ch!"

"Stop with the puns!" Marinette demanded, blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"They will never stop." Master Fu informed Marinette. "We've tried."

Marinette groaned at the news, nearly growing depressed until a soft knock came from the opposite side where another door stood. With a come in approval from Master Fu was vocalized, Marinette watched the door open to reveal a pretty dark skinned girl, not too dark but maybe a mocha or caramel skin tone, with mid-shoulder length brown hair walk in. Her face was framed with glass, a slight frown on her face until she spotted Marinette and gave her a warm smile.

"This is Alya." Adrien informed Marinette, standing from his spot on the desk and walking towards Alya after grabbing Marinette by the arm and pulling her along. "And this is Marinette."

"Nice to see a fresh face around here." Alya said, giving Marinette her hand to shake. "Alya Césaire at your service. I hope this guy or Master Fu haven't given you too much trouble."

"I don't know what you mean, child." Master Fu said as he gave Alya an innocent look. Alya merely narrowed her eyes, giving Master Fu the _I'm watching you_ signal and a warm smile right after.

"Can you show Marinette around?" Adrien asked, suddenly that it startled Marinette. Her blue eyes zeroed in on the blond, who scratched the back of his head. "I totally forgot that I was supposed to go do something with Nino right now."

"Can't you're bromance wait?" Alya asked, crossing her arms and giving Adrien attitude with her brown eyes.

"Kinda can't." Adrien replied, giving Alya a look. "Unless you want to help him break into a hospital, because I'm sure a fox wouldn't be weird or anything they would scan."

Alya opened her mouth to answer, then closed it with a soft sigh. "Promise to be careful?"

Adrien gave Alya a long look, then glanced at Marinette and gave Alya a bright smile that she hadn't seen for a while. "Of course I promise to be careful. I should be back in two or three hours."

Watching Adrien leave Alya to show her around, Marinette didn't really know how to react. She barely started to put her trust into the blonde and he literally just _left_ her with a complete stranger she didn't even know; just basically saying, "This is Alya, she'll show you around," and left.

"You know, I've never seen him so happy." Alya voiced out, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts as they walked out of Master Fu's office and into a hall.

The hall itself of the safe haven was all cement, nothing more and nothing less. It felt like a prison of sort, somewhere that Marinette wouldn't be able to break out of. Of course, there was also the fact that this place felt cold as of now. Hopefully it would get better.

"Happy? If you're telling me that blond is secretly or openly depressed, then I'd have to disagree with you." Marinette snickered at the thought of that cat pun loving machine _depressed_.

"Girl, that's my point!" Alya laughed, brown eyes amused. "Adrien is usually more reserved, given if he isn't around Nino or Plagg."

"Nino? _Plagg_?" Marinette found the second name just weird. Who named their kid that? _Plagg_ , as if they thought the kid would be the next thing to plague the world with sickness.

"Nino Lahiffe, our resident vampire. He's a friendly one, also quite possibly the friendliest one you'll ever meet. Plagg." Alya gave an exaggerated eye roll saying the name. "Plagg Chevrier, at first we thought he was a trickster with his cunning abilities, but he's actually a Jinn; or what normal people call, a genie."

"So I'm guessing that's why Adrien went to the hospital?" Marinette said, piecing it together in her head. "Adrien went to help Nino get blood bags?

"Exactly so." Alya nodded.

"I can see vampires, but _genies_?" Marinette dubiously inquired, earning a nod.

"Genies are a little more rare." Ayla clarified. "There are still Others that are high in population while some are lower near extinction levels. Plagg is one of those lower levels, meaning the Council is set on protecting him at all cost, that includes any other Others on the lower population."

The Council was a secret organization that protected the lives of Others, and one of the members just so happened to be Master Fu, and several others who wished to protect the lives of young Others that were more than likely to be hunted and killed. They were the ones who set up the secret rules that Others had to abide by in order to live in peace in secret and in harmony away from hunters and always running away.

Marinette hummed in thought before laughing at the fact that he was a _genie_. "Does that mean he'll grant me three wishes if I rub his lamp." She paused and wrinkled her nose. "That sounds wrong out loud."

Alya just laughed at her. "Girl the only one who can ever rub his lamp or control Plagg is Tikki Laclaire, our resident optimistic nymph. She's a sweetheart."

"Interesting bunch." Marinette muttered, not really knowing what a nymph was but everything else was pretty self explanatory. Lifting her head, Marinette looked at Alya curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

Alya merely smiled. "I don't mind you asking. I'm a vixen, a fox demon- but don't let that demon part scare you. I'm pure gold and sunshine."

Over the past months Marinette had basically grown a sixth sense and cunning ability to not trust people and keep to herself. In every sense of the term, Marinette had the classic case of a trust disorder. Yet the girl who stood next to her, explaining who was who and who was what, Marinette felt a foreign fondness and warmth she hadn't felt in a while. It was nice to feel that, since the last time she felt that had been too long ago.

Within two hours, Marinette and Alya became fast friends, both finding a mutual comfort in one another at the safe zone. Alya had shown Marinette the living area, where it was mixed with the guys, but rooms were shared. Tikk was their other roommate apparently, while Plagg, Nino, and Adrien all shared a room.

"Strength in numbers, and it's easier sleeping at night knowing you aren't alone." Alya explained as they entered the room they would be living in together. "You aren't alone anymore Marinette, so please let more people in."

"It's a little hard to let people in now." Marinette said softly, watching as a shorter girl with vivid red hair popped up out of literally _nowhere_.

Tikki was a shorter girl, at least shorted that Alya and Marinette herself, with a bob cut on her red hair and vivid blue eyes that held a world of positivity. She gave a bright smile at Alya and at Marinette, welcoming the new girl into the room.

"Hello, I'm Tikki!" There was even a high pitched tone in her voice that made her sound childish, yet there was also something about the atmosphere around Tikki that had Marinette relaxing.

"It's nice to meet you Tikki, I'm Marinette." Marinette introduced herself, finding herself giving Tikki a smile.

Tikki's head tilted slightly, curiosity now in her eyes as she gazed upon Marinette, zoning in on the book in Marinette's hands. "So you're witch?"

"A witch!?" Alya looked at Marinette in surprise, seeing the spell book clear as day now. "How the hell did I miss that thing in your arms! God, I would make the worst reporter."

"Can't disagree with you there, Alya." Tikki giggled. "You mean to tell me you really missed the grimore in Marinette's arms? Jeez, way to be oblivious to detail."

"Hey!" Alya pointed at Tikki, rolling her brown eyes. "I'll have you know that I could be a great reporter."

"Great if you mean missing details, having no experience, and being wanted dead- then yeah." Tikki smiled in triumph as Alya sulked, muttering how Tikki was right- the damn nymph was always _right_.

"I feel like there's a problem with me being a witch." Marinette stated, because the way both girls had stated what she was threw Marinette off.

Tikki was quick to shake her head, trying to sooth Marinette's fear. "Nothing is wrong with it. It's just rare, nearly as rare as Plagg- if not more."

"Personally, I'm just upset I didn't notice when I first saw you." Alya admitted disheartedly. "You see, before I discovered I was an Other, I had wanted to be a reporter or journalist, or at least _something_ in that field but it was never going to be for me. Yet, i always thought I had the skills, but I guess not."

Tikki rolled her eyes at Alya, the girl was being dramatic again. "No one said you didn't have any skills, it's just that they need some brushing up on is all."

"You really think so Tikki?" Alya perked up.

"I believe in you Alya!" Tikki gave a falsetto cheer, throwing her arms up as if she was holding invisible pom poms. "But back to you, Marinette. It's just that the last known witch was last document nearly six decades ago, and she's been deceased for the past three decades. You're a rare one for sure."

"Which means it's more crucial for you to stay here." Alya added as she pulled out bedding from the cabinet and walked over to the one bed that was empty, throwing herself on it to put the sheets on.

The room itself was set up like a dorm, but there was no other doors. It was literally a big room that was sectioned off into three for the three girls. Two of the three areas that had been occupied before Marinette arrived had their personal touches, where Marinette's was bare. It was weird to have an actual place to sleep again.

"What if I want to leave?" Marinette asked softly, thinking. She wasn't sure about this place, but it was better than what was outside in the world where they were obscure from.

"That's always your choice." Alya said softly. "You're not a prisoner here, but Master Fu will ask you to take the location of this place to your grave, but it's rumored if you leave a safe haven- you'll never be able to find your way back. Once you're gone, you're gone."

"Besides." Tikki chipped in, clapping her hands together with another giggle. "Adrien wouldn't let you leave."

"Adrien?" Marinette didn't understand what the damn blond had to do with anything. "Why would he stop me from leaving here?"

Alya looked a little hesitant to say, but Tikki didn't care. She would find out at some point. "Adrien is a cat demon, much like how Alya is a fox demon. The only difference is that Adrien's main priority is to be a familiar that protects it's partner."

"What?" Marinette rubbed her temples, it didn't make sense.

Alya huffed as she finally won the fight with the bed sheets. "Adrien is a familiar, a supernatural entities that assist witches. For the past decades, there have been no witches for a familiar or cat demon to assist or protect, not until Adrien found you."

"Call it destiny or what you would, but heed my warning." Tikki stated seriously. "Anywhere you go, that boy will follow you. He's bound to you, and you him by a magic not even you could break."

* * *

 **I hope this was a good chapter. I know that it's a little slow, but this is a story I do not want to rush with the plot line. Also, if I don't update right away, it does not mean I have given up. I might be updating other stories or working on more chapters for this one.**

 **Please, please leave me a review. Reviews often help me with my writing and ideas, and giving me encouragement to put updates for a certain story on top.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 _ **Other Miraculous Ladybug Stories**_

 _ **Kinky** \- (Rated M) This is a collection of LadyNoir, Ladrien, Marichat, and Adrinette fantasy prompts. Each chapter is a dedicated prompt left by a review or pm- and all of them must be within this love square. You have some down and dirty, or some sweet, fluffy, and angst fan fiction prompts- then leave them here and let them come to life. This is entirely dedicated to fans, reviewers and readers!_

 _ **What The Cat Dragged In** \- (Rated M) What if there was more to the reason why Ladybug ignored Chat and his advances? What if that reason was because the last Chat Noir hurt her more than anything else? Felix/Marinette/Adrien_

 _ **Shelter** \- (Rated M) After the loss of her parents, Marinette can't seem to see the light at the end of the tunnel. With negative thoughts clouding her mind, and her judgment being changed- Marinette is trending down a dark path that no Ladybug has been down a long time. . With Chat Noir and Adrien watching the fall of Ladybug and Marinette, can they help her remember who she was and forgive herself?_

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
